Just another FaxFiction
by BlackWingsRainbowTips
Summary: -oneshot- When the flock goes into the backyard, leaving Max and Fang alone inside, they each realize something....


_a/n- Hey guys! This is my first oneshot. So I hope you like it! You might reconize me as a reviewer from several other Faxfictions!_

_disclaimer- If I owned MR, this'd be in a real book! _

_J_

_mpov_

The alarm clock blasted right into my ears, making me jump and roll off my bed. I landed with a thud. The radio alarm came on and played some random song.

_It started when we were younger_

_You were mine, my boo_

_Now another brother's taken over_

_But its still in your eyes, my boo_

_Even though we used to argue it's alright_

_I know we haven't seen each other_

_In awhile but you will always be my boo_

Yeah, I did love Fang when I was younger. In fact I still do...

WHOA! BACK IT UP! I smashed my fist down so hard on the 'off' button it nearly broke.

I yawned, stretched a bit, and step out into the hallway. It's 10 am and no one's up yet?

"Hey Iggy, make some breakfast!"

I heard some giggling and talking from his room. I peered in through the small crack between the door and the wall.

"Oh Iggy, you're so funny. It makes me so happy"

He smiled and kissed her.

"Hey love_birds, _mind making us some breakfast. Mom's already left for work."

Iggy blushed and got up. Nudge blushed even darker as they took each others hands and walked down stairs. I heard Ella laughing now too.

"Gazzy, you've got to teach me how to make these things!:

He nodded and smiled. Another one? I just groaned. They didn't even seem to notice me as they walked by. The hairs on my neck stood up straight. I turned to see a smirking Fang.

"Yeah yeah I know, breathing and dont do that" He yawned and streached as well. Wow, his arm muscles are like, whoa. Just then, I could hear a little girl giggling inside my head.

_Angel, please. Not right now. _

'_K! But Faaaannnngggg llooooooovvvveeessss yyyoooouuuuu M_aaaaaaxxxxxxx!

I blushed slightly and turned away. I wanted to hear **him** say it. I was sick of hearing it from other people.

His abs were showing through his ragged shirt. If I were any regular girl, I'd have fainted by now...

"Um, Max? You can stare later on. But I'm kinda hungry." he said with a wide smile on his face.

I snapped back into attention and just smiled slightly back.

"ITS READY!" Iggy called. Phew, saved by the blind guy. Fang and I locked eyes for a moment and raced down the stairs. I nearly tripped as he jumped ahead of me.

Bacon,eggs,corn muffins, pancakes and even vitamins surrounded the table. The smell was overwhelming. "What are you waiting for? EAT!" Iggy said. at this, the pigfest began.

-20 long messy minutes later-

"Wow Iggy" Nudge beamed at him. Angel must have sent him a picture of this because he smiled back And hugged her. The 4 of them went out to the backyard.

"So Max. Wanna watch a movie or something?" Fang asked quietly.

"Sure" Wow, Max, great response.

We made our way to the living room couch and sat down. Fang grabbed the remote and it turned the volume up a bit.

"Movie channels,movie channels, here we go! 302!"

White Chicks was just beginning. Sounded funny enough I guess.

By the end, I was in Fang's arms and we were laughing hysterically.

I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. God his eyes were so gorgeous. A deep chocolatey brown...

He leaned forward a bit and I knew what he wanted. And he knew it too.

I closed up the space between our lips with my own. Never had anything tasted,felt like, or smelt so sweet. He smelt like frosting and all things sweet. But his lips,oh man... a dark chocolate to match his eyes. He ran his tongue along my lips and I opened it without hesitating. That was Fang, dark on the outside, super sweet on the inside. The world soon began to swirl. AIR!

We broke apart, breathing rapidly like we just ran for a couple of miles.

"Fang I...I love you." I said, still smiling and blushing.

An emotion of happiness like I had never seen before covered up his face. "I love you more Max" And he held me closer.

Claps began to get louder and louder as I looked up. "FINALLY" they all said.

And I grinned, because I was just thinking the same thing.

_a/n- w00t! The end! So I hope you like it. By the way, for anyone wondering what Fang smells like, go into Abercrombie and smell "Chase" cologne . This pervy yet cute boy who's in all my classes wears it. And I feel blessed when he gives me his sweater, it smells like heaven. I'm not a huge abercrombie fan, but that smell...-faints-_

_Also, I reread MR:SOF the other day, and with the Max II fight, did anybody else notice how a whitecoat said to take out Max II, she has an expiration date so it wouldn't matter if she dies? That means that Max doesnt! WooHoo!_

_Jayy_


End file.
